Surrogate
by timelordsfaultedthestars
Summary: Samantha, has a troubled past. When she loses her job she decides to become a surrogate only to be picked by the two men residing in 221B Baker Street. Johnlock, and parentlock.
1. Chapter 1

I was running. It was from the police, again. They had never caught me, however they've been close with all of the parties they've busted. I'm no fugitive, in fact the police have no idea who I am, but I'm a good runner, making my life easier.

For the past three years I've been on a slow decline. It started in high school when I fell into the wrong crowd. I've never done any drugs, but when I started going to these parties I noticed the drugs got worse and worse. It started off as weed, but it progressed to things like heroin. My best friend Stacy had started to do it and it didn't end well, so I never really went down that path. When my parents found out about the parties they accused me of being an addict. I was kicked out of the house and for the last few years I've been going from friends, to shelters, to the inevitable streets of London. I dropped out of high school in an attempt to get a job. After several jobs, I had finally found one that could at least get me a studio apartment in the bad part of town.

I didn't mind being on this part of town. The truth was that no one wanted any trouble and if you kept to yourself, you'd be alright (just like anywhere else). I was doing as well as a high school drop out trying to keep her pride could be doing. I was working as a waitress currently and the job was going well.

Back to the running. I couldn't go home, I'd have to hide somewhere they wouldn't check. I really needed to stop going to these parties, but once I was kicked out these parties were a regular thing. Old habits break hard, as they say. Honestly I didn't like these parties, it was just an excuse for me to get drunk for free. I'm 19, but I constantly lied about my age.

I thought i was home free when a policeman popped in front of me and I fell down.

"You from that party?" he asked.

"No." I replied.

"Why are you running then sweetheart?" he badgered.

I was blanking, I was an excellent liar, but when I was drunk I lost all of my talent.

"Can I see some I.D?"

I fumbled through my purse. Where the hell was it? I was of legal drinking age, but I looked like I was sixteen.

"I'm going to need you to come with me." he continued.

"Shit," I mumbled. "I swear I'm nineteen, I left my I.D at home. My name is Samantha Jones." I said, remembering that I never give out my real name.

"Right." he said dragging me into the back of a police car. I considered pleading, but I knew nothing was going to happen. The cops around here were total hard-asses.

I walked into the station and sat down while they took my information. Eventually I dosed off while they were processing things. Around 6am I was woken up by the police officer who took me here in the first place.

"Sorry Ms. Jones, you check out. You're free."

"Alright." I mumbled, deciding not to make a scene about the fact that they were going to make me late for my job.

I took a cab home and showered. It felt nice to be clean. I was hungover, and as always I swore to never go to another one of those shitty parties, especially since I'm nineteen. I started to feel tired and I passed out on my bed. An hour later I woke up panicking. I put on my work clothes and went to the breakfast restaurant where I work.

"Jesus Christ Monica." My co-worker Elsie said as she addressed me by one of my fake aliases. I used these names so that it was easier to get a job.

"Yeah I know, long night." I said rushing to clock in.

"Oh and Donny wants to talk to you." she said with a smirk. Elsie never liked me, she knew I was fake.

I went wide eyed as I knocked on the door on the manager's office.

"Come in." Donny said, it was 7:30 in the morning and he was already mean.

I walked in.

"You're late again." he said.

"Yeah I'm sorry." I responded

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore." he yelled.

I was silent.

"You're fired." he said mercilessly.

"What!" I exclaimed. The man was mean, but this was the only source of income I had.

"Yeah leave."

"This is my only way of getting money."

"Find another!"

"You're thick."

I walked out. Elsie was smirking as I walked out.

"Rot in hell you bitch." I yelled at her. The patrons were unfazed by my outburst while Elsie was pissed. I went back to my apartment knowing I'd have at least five weeks of a safe home. I sighed as I came across a new company.

'Surrogates welcome. Please apply.' the sign read. A surrogate. I could rent myself out for ten months to a couple. I considered it for a moment. They do pay, and it's better than starving, but I have no maternal instincts. So much could go wrong. I fought everything in my body and went inside. The busy receptionist held up her index finger as indication that she'd help me in a moment. Young receptionists were always nicer to have, because they're never rude. I patiently waited until she got off the phone.

"Hi. How can I help you?" the young woman said.

"I wanted to get an application to be a surrogate." I responded

"Oh sure!" she said enthusiastically as she pulled out a form.

"Are there any requirements?"

"Well you have to be healthy, and a couple will pick you. We're pretty desperate, so we accept near anyone."

"Lovely."

I sat down and started to fill out the form in the empty room. I used another fake name, but it was one that I researched and it was clean. I used it for two jobs that I quit, so it would make me look better. For the next ten months I was Esther Rose Abbot.

I was generally healthy, I has always been, but my last check up was three years ago. I submitted the form and I figured they would cal me back for an interview but I was surprised.

"We can take you now." she said.

"Now?" I replied.

"Yeah I told my boss we had someone and he wants to see you now."

"Is he busy?"

"No, we tend to do things quickly around here so that more couples can choose, we just started the business amd we have a lot of competition."

"Oh wow, I'll go up."

This was unusual, but I decided to go along with it.

I didn't know where the office was until i heard yelling and I went in that direction.

"Hello." I said entering the room with three men.

"Hi there," the man behind the desk said, grateful to see me. "I'm Fred Almond, I know this is unorthodox, but we already ran background checks on you, and you are perfectly fine, we just need some medical records."

"Oh for god sake, she perfectly healthy can't you tell?" the man with black curly hair said.

"We need to make sure." the short man with sandy hair replied.

"I can get a check-up today." I interrupted.

"Yes, brilliant," the man behind the desk said. "All of you come back tomorrow around 9am."

We all left as the two men continued to bicker. They were all in the elevator when I decided to shut them up."

"Listen, both of you calm down. I get it it's a lot of trust to put in a stranger, but for god's sake stay calm."

They both gave me an odd look.

"You're right I suppose. I'm John Watson." the short man said extending his hand so I could shake it. He nudged the tall man next to him.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes." he said putting on his best fake smile as they all walked out of the elevator.

"Right well, you're the first girl who seems pleasant."

"Thanks." I said.

"You're a high school drop-out using a fake name. You've been living on your own for three years building your life on lies." Sherlock said.

"Impressive.' I figured I should own up to my life.

"You're not mad?" John said

"No, I figure if you do choose me I should be honest." I said reluctantly.

"Um, right then. We'll see you tomorrow."

I waved them off. God was I stupid, owning up to my past. Who needs that bullshit? Lies protect me. I took a taxi to my old doctor's office hoping that someone would remember me. Normally my mum did this for me, but since I'm an adult I need to use my own insurance and I need to do things on my own. I had some money with me that would cover it.

"Hi." said a less nice receptionist.

"I need a check-up."

"Sign in."

"I don't have an appointment."

"Who's your regular doctor."

"Doctor Linda King."

"Hold on."

The receptionist paged her.

"Sit down." she said.

This place was busy.

I sat for a few hours before I was called in. Eventually I walked into my physicians room.

"Oh my god Sammy!" Linda yelled. I remembered she was also my pediatrician.

"Hi." I said.

"How have you been?" she asked, not knowing about the kerfuffle from a few years back.

"Fine, I just need a basic check-up."

She nodded and proceeded. I was perfectly healthy.

I went to home with all of my medical forms and got ready for tomorrow.

I walked into the room the next day and put the forms on the desk. Again it was deserted so they put me through immediately. After a few hours of the men talking they came out with a decision.

"Well it's taken weeks for us." John said.

"They chose you!" Mr. Almond said.

I smiled.

"The procedure will be next week." Mr. Almond continued.

We all talked a little bit more before I went home. Things were going perfectly. I was nervous about the whole being pregnant thing, but otherwise things were perfect. I walked back to my apartment when I saw a notice.

_No_ I thought.

I ran closer.

_Shit shit shit shit_.

It was an eviction notice.

"No!" I screamed. I knocked on my landlords door.

"What the hell is this?" I barked.

"Look, I heard you were fired, you have until next week."

"I paid for the month!"

"Yeah, well you destroyed some of the wall."

"With what? The picture?"

"You put a nail in."

"You piece of shit."

"Fine you can leave now."

"Jesus fucking Christ you asshole."

"Leave now."

I went upstairs and packed as loud as I could. I slept outside that night. I was woken up by a familiar voice.

"Esther?" John said.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I thought you said you had a home." he continued helping me up.

"I was evicted."

"Oh my god." he said.

"Look I can manage, I'll see you next week."

"No, come stay with us."

"I couldn't do that."

"For God's sake you're carrying my child, it's the least I can do."

"I'll be fine."

"No, you're coming with me."

"Fine."

That was the day i moved into 221B Baker Street.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a restless night for me, which would explain why I fell asleep on the taxi ride over. I was again, woken up by John.

"We're here." he said.

"Oh right." I said, still sleepy.

I followed John into the flat and was greeted by an older woman.

"Hello dear!" she said.

"Hi." I weakly responded.

"Go easy on her Mrs. Hudson." John commented.

"Oh alright, it's so great what you're doing. If you ever need anything I'm right down here." Mrs. Hudson continued, as I nodded.

"Right." I said.

I walked into the flat.

"Esther, you can sleep upstairs." John said.

It took me a moment to remember my fake name.

"Lovely" I responded.

"What is your real name exactly?" Sherlock asked.

I gave him a mean look and thanked John as I walked upstairs and passed out again. A few hours later I woke up starving so I walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to make something do either of you want anything." I said opening the fridge.

"Wait don't-!" John yelled, interrupted by my scream.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST." I screeched as Sherlock smirked.

"He um-."

"Are you bloody serial killers?"

"No, he's a consulting detective and I'm a doctor."

"That doesn't constitute having a goddamn head in your fridge!"

"It's for science." Sherlock said with a grin while he continued to play his violin.

"You little shits, I'm going out."

"Calm down." John said.

"I am calm, just let me walk." I replied.

"Alright." John responded.

I went outside and walked for a few blocks. _Who the hell keeps a head in the damn fridge? What did I get myself into_. I thought as a man knocked me out.

Ten minutes later I woke up with a massive headache.

"Hello dear." a short man said.

"What." I responded.

"Now I see you're currently residing in 221B." the man said.

"No." I lied.

He hit me.

"Now don't lie to me sweetheart."

"What do you want?"

"To get Sherlock Holmes out of my way."

"I won't help."

"Killing you won't do anything, but this was a chance to make you safe."

"Let me leave."

"Alright then."

He untied me. What the hell is this man's game? I walked away when I started to have an anxiety attack.

* * *

_She wasn't responding._

_"Help!" I yelled._

_No one came, it was in a dark alley behind a high school party, of course no one came! She wasn't moving or breathing, I shook her._

_"Please Stacy I need you."_

_She didn't come back, she had overdosed on heroin. Everyone blamed me for introducing her to the drug when in fact I tried to deter her from it. She was my best friend and I needed her._

_She was long gone._

* * *

I was slowly waking up. Again. I never slept this much in a day, but it wasn't a normal day.

"Esther?" John said as I slowly regained consciousness.

"Yeah." I said, smiling.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh nothing."

"You're in a hospital bed don't lie."

"I'm fine, I must have fallen somewhere, I'll try to be less clumsy when I'm pregnant alright."

John knew I wouldn't tell the truth. he signed all of the papers so he couldn't get rid of me, but I will have to take care of the whole lying thing so that the baby doesn't get that. The next few days flew by quickly, Sherlock and I still didn't get along, but whether he liked it or not, I was carrying their baby with my eggs.

Eventually the day of the procedure came and we were at a doctor's office.

"Alright, so have you picked who's sperm will be used?" the doctor asked.

"Mine." both Sherlock and John said simultaneously.

Everyone had a disgruntled look on their face.

"What if we let the mother choose?" the doctor asked.

"How about in private." I said.

"But we won't know for ten months." John said.

"Exactly, it gives you more excitement." I said knowing Sherlock was impatient.

"Alright then let's do the procedure."

After choosing who's I wanted, we did the procedure.

As a girl with big hips and a slightly larger form, I was told that the pregnancy shouldn't be that bad. After two weeks I started to throw up.

"John!" I screamed as he ran into the bathroom.

"What the hell is happening?"

"It's called morning sickness, I thought you would know some basic things about pregnancy."

I looked away.

"Dear god do you know nothing?"

"My mom never taught me, she was very religious."

"Christ this is going to be a mess."

I cleaned myself up and after fifteen minutes I began to hear people coming in.

"What is this?" Sherlock asked.

"Drugs bust, now get out, all of you." an unfamiliar voice responded.

"Another, for god's sake Lestrade you did one two years ago." John said.

"Just get out." Lestrade said heading my way as I walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Can I get dressed?" I asked.

"Who the hell are you."

"I'm Esther now can I get some clothes on?"

"No you have to leave we're searching the place."

I rolled my eyes as I left barefoot in a towel. Then a woman started to giggle.

"So you're pregnant with the freak's baby?"

"Jesus Christ, I have never me you and you're already insulting me. What is wrong with you, you just make a snap judgement. Sure Sherlock can be an ass but no one deserves constantly being called rude things. You know what you're a huge bitch lady I've never met before." I said as everyone gave me a surprised look.

Sherlock smiled at me as John nudged him.

"Thank you." Sherlock said.

"Samantha." I said.

"Pardon?" John asked.

"My real name is Samantha."


	3. Chapter 3

When everything was cleared out we went back inside and turned on the television. Sherlock and John were grinning, but I had had enough for one day. After turning on the television Sherlock went out for a case.

"You did a good thing." John said after Sherlock left.

"Shouldn't you be helping him?" I responded.

"I'm expecting someone and Sherlock didn't want to be here."

I nodded as I sank into the couch. Is everyone crazy around here? It doesn't matter I suppose, I'm already pregnant and I'd be stuck here for the next eight months. Eventually someone knocked on the door. John sighed and got up.

"Sound like you'd rather be with Sherlock." I said.

John chucked before opening the door.

"Hey John!" a belligerent woman yelled, inviting herself in.

"Harriet." John said, in a monotone voice.

"Who's this, I thought you loved Sherlock." Harriet said.

"This is-." John said.

"Samantha, and drunk before noon, I like your style." I interrupted.

"See she's fun! You want some Sammy!" Harriet replied.

"She's pregnant, she can't." John said, pissed off.

"You're a dad?" Harriet asked.

"So is Sherlock, we will be raising that child." John said.

"Aww that's adorable, my brother growing up."

"I'm older than you."

"Whatever."

I snickered.

"Shut up," John said looking towards me. "And you need to stop drinking." he said looking towards Harriet.

"I'm going to go get lunch." I said, leaving John and Harriet to fight. Being that I'm a few weeks in, the cravings were starting.

I went to the nearest shop and got a sandwich. Only to find Sherlock and Lestrade on a case.

"Are you eating a whole pig?" Lestrade commented, referring to my Cuban sandwich.

"Fuck off I'm pregnant." I responded.

"Aren't you the girl we caught a few weeks ago. You've ran from us a couple of times."

"Mind Palace!" Sherlock yelled, saving me from the embarrassment of revealing my past.

Lestrade rolled his eyes, as Sherlock started to mutter some things about the case.

"You mean Highland street?" I said, accidentally responding to a question he asked himself.

"What?" Sherlock said.

"You were describing a the place where I grew up, I've always been great with memory."

"Lets go."

"I'm going home or finding a job for that matter, shows are getting boring."

"No you're coming, you could be of value."

"Thanks, but no."

"Harriet and John are still fighting and I know you hate yelling, so yes you are coming."

"Fine."

We got into a car and drove to where I grew up. Every memory started to comeback to me, from baking cookies to my mom to my first kiss with a boy named Dan. Then all I started to see were the people over dosing on heroin, the good kids gone bad, and all of the pregnancies in between. All I could see was the inevitable evil.

_I walked into a party._

_"I'm going to go dance." my best friend said, it was her first party._

_I nodded and went into a corner. I should have brought a book._

_"Hey want a drink." some boy from school asked._

_"I don't drink."_

_"Come on sexy, just let loose."_

_"No."_

_He came closer, pouring the drink down my white shirt._

_"Nice tits."_

_I twisted his arm, hard enough to break it._

_"I said I don't drink."_

_Coming to school the next day was relatively painful._

_"There's the psycho bitch!" the boy yelled._

_It became my new nickname. I was officially known as the psycho bitch, but at least I had great tits._

"Samantha." Sherlock said shaking me.

I walked out of the car walking to a house close to my old one.

"Oi psycho bitch!" yelled a kid I used to know.

I ignored him, but he kept coming closer.

"I know you see me," he persisted, while feeling my chest. "Your tits are still great."

That's when I snapped. First I broke his arm, but then I kicked him to the ground. I just couldn't stop. Being sober left all of this angst in my and I needed to let him out. After Sherlock and Lestrade saw that I broke a few ribs they came over to stop me.

"I can't go through with this." I said.

Lestrade nodded and put me back into the car. I just sobbed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this has taken forever I've been super busy. Any suggestions would be great and thanks for reading.**


End file.
